At the present time, bus connectors have cable outlets which are designed to accept streetlight-size wire under the main conductor. While this concept works well in many cases and performs the desired function, problems are presented using this particular type of connector. In some cases, in order to accommodate the streetlight wire, the main conductor must be reduced in size when introducing a large streetlight wire. Further, when the streetlight wire is added or removed at a later date, the installer must de-energize, remove, and in some cases change the main conductor wire to work on the streetlight wire. This operation is time consuming and, therefore, adds to the cost of maintenance and repair.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cable outlet comprising a terminal which includes a separate streetlight borehole, including a set screw above the main outlet borehole. Thus, the streetlight wire may be independently inserted in and removed from its own borehole without disturbing or making any adjustment to the main conductor wire.
The invention will be more clearly understood from the following description taken together with the drawings.